


Doppelganger

by matrixrefugee



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Balthazar gloats over a young and troubled Constantine





	Doppelganger

The physicians had pulled the young man, one John Constantine, from the grip of death, from the very maw of hell itself. But on account of the sin he had committed against his own life, hell now had a claim on his soul.

He, Balthazar, had been appointed to see that the young man's track lead back to the place in hell reserved for it, where the demons awaited him. He stood beside the young man's bed, looking down at him, taking in the dark hair rumpled across the pale forehead, the bandages swathed about the boy's slim wrists, the restraints holding him down, to prevent another attempt on his life. A male nurse sat outside the ICU cubicle, keeping watch. But these measures could not keep out the unseen stranger who had a hold on the patient's soul.

He knew the young man was awake, though his prey's eyes remained closed. He could smell the youngster's anger and fear and hatred; the youth clearly knew he was there, but chose to avoid him, perhaps trying to pretend the devil wasn't there. He wouldn't need his sight -- that "gift" from the Enemy -- to know he had company: He would hear Balthazar's voice whispering in his ear, feel the demon's hand pluck at his sleeve at every turn in the road.

"You hate me, yet I'll be with you always, Johnny-boy," Balthazar murmured, leaning over the bed. "I'm good company, once you get used to having me around. And I'm going to be around as long as you exist."

Balthazar withdrew his essence, but not his presence. But as he phazed out of this realm, he thought he saw the young man's lips twist, forming an angry syllable.


End file.
